Fame In Hogwarts Isn't Just Harry Potter
by halfbloodprincess357
Summary: This is my Harry potter Fanfic, Everyone else has one XD
1. Chapter 1

This is my third Fan Fic. Sooo enjoy please. This one is about a girl named Jennifer Anntoinette Deanson, and she's famous in the dark side of magic for one reason, only very few know about. This is her story.

Chapter One: Less Fame, More Secrets

"Harry Potter."announced McGonagall All was still and everyone perked as he stepped up and sat in the chair with her placing the Sorting Hat upon his head.

After whispers among the people, the Sorting Hat finally shouted "Griffindor!" at the top of his voice. The whole Great Hall errupted with applause and cheers. He then stepped down and sat among the other many Griffindor's at the table.

"Jennifer Deanson." called McGonagall. Now it was her turn. She stepped up and sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The whole Great Hall was silent and it was working on my nerves. I hated dead silence and I hated to loud of noises. But she just swallowed my siliva and waited.

"I..." the Sorting Hat started. "I can't place this child into any house!" It shouted sounding like it was in great distress. All was still quiet as I still sat there, even myself in shock at what the Sorting Hat had said about me.

"Why is that Sorting Hat? Why can't you place where this child should go?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Because, she holds so many characteristics of all four houses." It explain, while she still sat there, waiting for something to happen or someone to breathe.

"Can't you put me in Griffindor?" she thought to the Sorting Hat.

"Are you sure Jen?" It thought back at her, and she nodded.

"Jennifer Anntionette has requested to be placed in GRIFFINDOR!" he shouted. The whole placed cheered for her. Just trying to make her feel welcome. As the Sorting Hat was removed from her, she skipped eagerly down to join her classmates in the Griffindor row. Some of the others patted her on the back as a 'good job' kind of way, and Jenny liked the feeling.

After all the new first year students were sorted into there houses. The feast began and everyone began chowing down on the delicious food before them. They all ate and ate and after about 30 minutes of stuffing there faces, some stopped and let the food be absorbed into there stomaches. Then the Prefects stood and the people began to get up and follow them to there houses.

When they were led up the stair cases that liked to change, to the top floor. They told the eager first years the password. And they all got settled in there new home. That night Harry and Jennifer didn't sleep right away, they looked out the window, him at the new world to explore and her the moon, how close it seemed.

The next morning, while everyone was rushing about to there classes, Jenny stayed calm and walked down to the first floor for transfiguration, with all the other first years. She then noticed a tap on her shoulder. She turned and there was a girl, obviously another first year, with big bushy brown hair that was long.

"Hi." she said in a calm voice and yet seeming excited to talk to her.

"Hello." Jenny replied in a polite tone, unaware of what was gonna happen.

"My name is Hermione. I thought you where the girl who couldn't be placed in a house. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, My name is Jenny Deanson." She replied in a 'I'm a little freaked out way' to the question she asked and they way she asked it.

"You must be very smart and clever, right?" she asked in a hopeful voice. Jenny nodded and she then opened the door to the first floor corridor. "I knew it!" she said proudfully.

"Why do you care if I am smart or not?" Jenny finally asked. Hermione then shrugged.

"I am one of the smartest first years, its just nice to talk to someone else whos smart like me." she seemed to be happy that there was someone else smart like her. Jenny just laughed as they entered the transfiguration's classroom, for the first day classes.

Jenny and Hermione became friends and were caught studying together all the time. The fact that Jenny and Hermione helped eachother with stuff they didn't understand. They were very close at this point, best of friends. But sad to say Hermione never introduced Jenny to Ron or Harry, afraid that more than one brain in there group of 3 would scare people.

Jenny knew that fact, and she didn't mind. She was use to being alone in a crowd. She didn't every much care, due to the fact that she was banished to freakdom in the muggle world since she was 7. Her best friends where the ghost that were her own. Her own friends were ghost that told her everything that went around Hogwarts. The names of her ghosts were Mick, Ozzie and Taylor.

Jenny used them to find out when the teachers planned a pop quiz and tests, but she never cheated. No. she thought it wasn't worth the fuss. But the fact that she always got straight A's on pop quizzes raised some suspicions among the teachers, but when they gave her a quill charmed with an Anti-Cheating spell, and still passed it, it was quickly dismissed.

Besides the school stuff, the three ghosts where Jenny's bestest friends she could ever have. She knew them in real life, the fact that they were her best friends when she was alive didn't change after they passed in a car accident 8 months ago. All in all, they where there and she still loved them just the same. When they passed they 'haunted' her, if you would call that haunting.

Sorry guys that'f it for this chapter. I will write more when I can get the story straight. Peace my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends Meet by Accident

Now we shall skip about 4 months into the wonderous year at Hogwarts. Its around Christmas time, and most of the students have gone away for the holidays. Jenny was forced to stay there, her parents had to go to America, for a business meeting. It was always like this, but Jenny didn't mind. Although she sometimes wished that her parents had made more time for her when she was a child.

"Oh well, so much for regrets." Jenny would often find herself saying. But she was right, what was the point of regreting at this point in her life.

"Jenny?!" a voice called on Christmas morning. "Jenny wake up! Its Christmas!" call the voice. Jen then realized that it was the voice of the 'famous' Harry Potter.

"Yes! I'm coming! Be down in a minute!" She shouted back and stretched. She then ran down the stairs in her pajamas, and saw the wonderful presents that were left for her under the tree. "Wow." she finally said.

She then sat down on the floor and Ron handed her a nice present wrapped in green paper and a red bow. She read the tag, and it said it was from 'Santa'. She snickered, thinking it funny that this person thought she stilled believed in Santa. When she had unwrapped the package it was a diary with fancy cover designs and matching pen.

"Nice!" Jenny exclaimed "I never saw a diary this nice." she explained to the boys. Harry then handed her another present and it said 'from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.' She looked puzzled. "You guys got me a gift?" she asked confusely.

"Yeah, I mean you must be a very nice person, cause you hang with Hermione a lot." Admitted Ron.

"Besides that, you helped us when the troll got in and tried to hurt Hermione." Harry said and Jenny's eyes popped. Ron looked at her with a smile.

"You where the one when I doubted that I could save her, you shouted 'GO RON YOU CAN DO IT!" When Hermione said swish and flick." he explained and she nodded.

"Well... I just had a feeling that if i believed in you, _you_ could do it." she explained.

" No need to explain, but this is just a thank you from us." said Harry and they both smiled. When she ripped the wrapping she found it was a thick sketch pad.

"Hermione said that you like to draw so..." said Ron. Jenny's face was filled with excitement.

"Thank you guys! I love it." she said ask she jumped up to hug them. When she did hug them they hugged her back.

"Glad you like it." they said in unison.

To Jenny that was a great Christmas. This was the first year someone gave her something she actually wanted. Usually her parents were away and sent gifts Jenny did find fasinating but not what she wanted. She loved to draw and the fact that someone was lsitening made Jenny so happy, deep from the bottom of her heart.

Just after Christmas she and the boys became close, she was the forth person in the "Group of Misfits" as Hagrid would call them. She even saved Harry from Snape's rath one night when he was sneaking around in the invisiblity cloak.

She followed him and when he got caught, Jenny said she just woke up from one of her sleepwalking spells. She explained she had them rarely but often, like not often enough to be a problem, but it happened every now and then. He grumbled but let them go back to the dormatory. Harry was grateful and Jenny was humble to this.

"I just didn't want to see you in trouble." Is what she always said and that was her story.

When Harry discovered the Mirror of Erised, he asked Jenny to tell him what she saw. He took her there the second trip to the mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw the friends she had lost and the friends she had now hanging together. When she told him that, he asked her what happened to her original friends, she told him that they had passed in a car accident and that they didn't leave. They haunted her and Harry was surprised.

"You are haunted by your friends, why can't we see them as like Hogwarts ghost.?" he asked her puzzled.

"Because their _my _haunts." She explained. "They only stayeed behind because if they left they thought I would be completely alone." She then frowned and thought it may had been true. Harry then hugged her.

" Your not alone cause from now, on I will be your friend." He said with a smile, and Jenny smiled back at him.

"Your right, you, Ron and Hermione are my best friends and I love you guys for that." She said with tears streaming from her eyes. She was crying tears of joy, now if her passed friends moved on she knew she wouldn't be alone.

That night, her friends did move on to the next life. Yes Jen was said but she was happy that she was apart of the group of misfits.


End file.
